


Christmas at the Borough

by Perpetual_Nonsense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual_Nonsense/pseuds/Perpetual_Nonsense
Summary: It's Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur's first Christmas together as a throuple at the borough.  Hermione is just trying to get through the night and morning without incident, but her mischievous girlfriends are making the task impossible.  Gift for the home girl Lochness Monster
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Christmas at the Borough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lochness_Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lochness_Monster/gifts).



> Okay, before everyone murders me for not updating TBT yet, I need you all to hear me out. I got this idea stuck in my head that Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione would be the BEST throuple and I couldn't bring myself to write anything else. I figured, what better way to introduce this throuple than doing a Christmas fic for the home girl Loch (who is perfect and never does anything wrong)? I hope you guys have had a good holiday and enjoy this oneshot that is honestly, still a sloppy mess, but this is what I get for procrastinating haha As always, here is my musical inspiration for this one shot. Bury me by Huxlxy, The Mission by Puscifer, Holiday and Rodeo (slowed and reverb version) by Lil Nas X, Personal Jesus covered by Marilyn Manson, and finally Astronaut in the Ocean by Masked Wolf. Clearly, there was a lot of musical inspiration haha Anyways, hope you guys enjoy :)

Snow was falling outside, coating the tall, crooked Weasley house while Hermione nervously flitted about the kitchen, helping set the table while two sets of eyes watched her, clearly amused by how frazzled she was.

This was her first holiday with the Weasleys since her new, startling relationship. Molly didn't know yet and she wasn't sure she was ready for the woman she viewed as a second mother to be let in on her dirty little secret. Merlin only knows what the sweet, older woman would say or think when she found out. She honestly didn't know how to deal with it herself, so how could she expect Molly to react appropriately?

What was the proper reaction to finding out someone who had been in your house every holiday since she was eleven was not only dating your daughter, but Fleur Delacour as well? Was there a right reaction? Why weren't there any books on how to handle this horribly awkward situation she found herself in?

She was so paranoid about letting something slip that she overcompensated by jumping to help Molly with anything she needed. Garden gnomes being a pest? She's on it. Dishes need to be done? Hermione was already rolling up her sleeves. The table needed to be set, so she was the first to start grabbing dishes.

She jumped when she felt a delicate hand press to her lower back, causing her to drop the fork in her hand, and send it clattering to the ground.

"Do you need 'elp?" Fleur smirked, clearly unaffected by the scowl Hermione sent in her direction.

"No." Hermione stepped away from the veela who was entirely too close to be considered friendly.

"You're awfully jumpy tonight." Ginny teased as she approached and kneeled down to pick up the utensil at Hermione's feet.

Mischief twinkled in light brown eyes as the red-head subtly ran a hand up the back of Hermione's calf as she stood.

Even though Hermione was wearing jeans, she still shuddered when she felt those fingertips, callused from quidditch practice every day, feather their way up her leg. When Ginny gently touched behind her knee, Hermione buckled, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red when distinct footsteps approached the trio from behind.

"Leave poor Hermione alone." Molly frowned over at her daughter who was doing her best to contain her laughter. "She has been nothing but helpful while you laze about on the couch."

"It's all in good fun mum." Ginny smiled, sending Hermione a wink before she slinked past the brunette into the kitchen to dispose of the sullied fork. She reached to grab a bread roll, but her hand was promptly swatted away by her mother. "Oi!"

"That is for dinner." Molly scolded the quidditch star with her finger in her youngest's face.

"But I'm hungry." Ginny whined. "Practice was brutal today and I've had hardly anything to eat."

Fleur smiled at the interaction and took advantage of Molly being distracted in the kitchen by her other girlfriend so she could torture her current one standing frigidly in front of her.

"You look beautiful tonight chérie." The blonde leaned in, pressing herself against Hermione's back, giving the brunette a subtle lingering kiss to her shoulder as she murmured. "I don't know 'ow we are expected to be'ave ourselves."

"Fleur." Hermione hissed, swatting the veela's hands away from her hips while Fleur and Ginny shared an amused look across the way.

Both Fleur and Ginny were extremely hard to embarrass, but Hermione on the other hand, was incredibly easy. When they were in a public setting, a simple shoulder grab would cause the bookworm to turn a brilliant shade of red.

It was amusing to say the least, so Fleur and Ginny sometimes made a game out of who could get under the brunette's skin more. As her red-headed girlfriend said before, it was all in good fun.

Tonight was no exception to their game. Most of it was for a laugh, but it was also Christmas eve, so they were all in good spirits. It would be their first Christmas they got to spend together since they became a throuple a couple months before.

Fleur felt incredibly blessed in this moment. She got to spend the holiday with her best friend, Bill, and her girlfriends who made her whole.

Ginny was fierce, impossible to tame, and had a great sense of humor. When she felt the stress of having to take over the clan weigh on her like a boulder sitting on her shoulders, the chaser always knew how to make her laugh and make light of the situation. She also brought out Fleur's wild and adventurous side. She was great at finding new destinations where they could hike or go for a good ride on their brooms. There was no such thing as a dull day with Ginevra Weasley.

Hermione, on the other hand, was calm, collected, and beyond brilliant. The prodigy was always challenging her views, engaging her in heated debates over policies such as elf rights, and even veela culture. She made Fleur look at things from a different perspective and would help her shake up the foundation of which her clan was built, which wouldn't be a bad thing in Fleur's eyes. Some traditions were overrated and there were plenty of rules that needed changing.

Even though Hermione was generally the more tame one, she was every bit as fiery as her red-headed counterpart. Hermione wasn't always as blatant as Ginny, but she was a force to be reckoned with. Hermione refused to step down to anyone and would challenge Merlin himself if she disagreed with him. That's what drew Fleur to the Gryffindor in the first place. She would watch with rapt interest in the great hall, during her brief time at Hogwarts, as Hermione tore into anyone who dared speak ill of her S.P.E.W. group. She was so impressed by the brunette, that she even secretly collected a badge.

Never in her wildest dreams did Fleur think she would actually snag one, let alone both of the women. It was Ginny who had asked her out first though, which was startling in its own right. The two were always snickering at her when she walked into a room, but that was ages ago, and they had all grown closer since their adolescent age.

Thinking back on her second date with Ginny, where the mention of the frazzled witch in front of her first came up, caused a smile to tug at the veela's lips. It wasn't two weeks later that they actually acted on what they had mentioned in passing. Treating it as if it was a joke until they both came clean.

_-Flashback-_

Fleur and Ginny were at a ball together, the five year reunion for Hermione at Hogwarts actually, to support the Gryffindor since she didn't bring a date. Both Fleur and Ginny joked that they would both be her date and show that she wasn't the same Hermione Granger her classmates remembered from her Hogwarts days. It was meant to be a joke, and it was, yet they couldn't help but notice the dusting of red that sprinkled Hermione's cheeks when she told them to bugger off. The dismissal didn't sound all that sincere either.

Ginny and Fleur made their rounds, saying hello to everyone, and when asked what they were doing there, they said they were Hermione's dates. Everyone laughed it off, except Hermione. It actually made the ex-prefect flustered and turned the normally articulate girl into a stuttering mess. Fleur found the reaction rather amusing and also . . . exciting.

The blonde shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from it when she was clearly here with Ginny, but found her date's eyes lingering on the brunette across the way too. She oddly found this equally thrilling and wasn't quite sure what to do with this information.

Hermione had come up in passing since she was a mutual friend and both had admitted to having a crush on the prodigy. Who wouldn't? Is what they both said at the same time and left it at that with a soft laugh, but a seed had been unknowingly planted in that moment. Something neither of them fully expected.

The seed grew that night, tiny green petals started to burst from the soil as Fleur watched Ginny and Hermoine interact from across the room. The way Hermione would grab Ginny's arm while talking to her and then the subtle squeeze before the brunette relinquished her hold didn't look friendly. It should make Fleur feel jealous, but she felt the exact opposite. The sight actually filled her with longing for something she had never thought she would want.

She rather liked the sight of Ginny whispering in Hermione's ear, probably something inappropriate by the bright red that lit up the brunette's cheeks. Yet, Hermione still laughed after and it was enough to bring a smile to the heiress' face. The two were utterly adorable and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

It wasn't until when Fleur was alone with Ginny after the ball that night that Fleur brought it up.

"'Ermione looked nice tonight." Fleur stated casually as she looked up at the night sky, but Ginny knew Fleur well enough to understand that the veela was hinting at something. "Wouldn't you agree?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow while Ginny contemplated on how to reply.

"Is this a trap?" The chaser cautiously eyed her date who burst into a fit of laughter at her apprehension.

"Non. I couldn't 'elp but notice 'ow radiant she looked and zought you may 'ave felt ze same."

"I mean, it's Mione." Ginny shrugged, rubbing the back of her head. "She always looks beautiful. Not more beautiful than-"

"Eet ees fine." Fleur waved off the red-head. Their courtship was still new and they hadn't even defined what they were yet. It suited them fine, both content to keep it to they were dating for the time being, but Fleur also knew this was dangerous territory for any budding relationship. She wanted more and if she wasn't misinterpreting the longing glances and lingering touches between the chaser and her friend, so did Ginny. "She ees tres belle."

"Okay." Ginny sighed, stopping to look at the elusive veela. "What are you getting at? You're up to something. I can tell."

Fleur chewed on her lower lip for a moment, a habit that stuck with her since she was a kid, as she decided on which route to take. She could blow it all off and say it was just an observation or she could bring up the subject they had been dancing around since their second date. She favored the latter.

"Do you still 'ave a crush on 'Ermione?"

"I, uh . . ." Ginny floundered for a moment. "Well . . . Wait. Are you having a go at me?" She huffed, crossing her arms while Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Non. Zere ees no wrong answer so answer 'onestly."

"Yes." Ginny replied, looking at her date curiously who just smiled in response. "Do you?"

"Oui." Fleur nodded her head.

"Interesting." Ginny hummed as they continued on their path while her mind started to play with the possibilities, what this meant. One thought that had been hidden in the furthest recesses of her head since their second date pushed to the forefront. Just the prospect of what she could only guess what Fleur was getting to made her adrenaline spike and caused her pulse to quicken.

Ginny wasn't known for being selfless. She was headstrong and went after she wanted relentlessly and unapologetically. She was a Gryffindor after all. However, she didn't know that what Fleur could be implying would ever be an option. Could she really have her cake and eat it too? Or was the veela just playing with her? It didn't feel like Fleur was though.

"Eet was fun poking fun at 'Ermione tonight, telling everyone we were 'er date." Fleur pressed, unprompted, watching the star chaser out of the corner of her eye.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, a smile tugging at her own lips. "Are you . . . implying what I think you are?"

Fleur shrugged in an attempt to appear aloof, but her grin betrayed her. "Per'aps. We 'ave tip toed around zis subject for weeks now, non?"

"Alright. As much as I enjoy playing these games with you, let's be crystal clear so there is no room for misinterpretation." Ginny spoke as she turned to look at her date straight on. "Are you saying you want to try to bring Hermione into this relationship? Or whatever this is?"

"Oui." Fleur nodded her head. "Unless, you don't-"

Ginny smirked, gripping Fleur by the front of her dress, dragging her into a heated, excited kiss, before pulling away. "I don't know what I did to get this lucky, but I'm going to assume I deserve it."

"Of course you will." Fleur rolled her eyes with a light laugh.

"You wouldn't get jealous if we-"

"I enjoyed watching you two interact tonight. Eet was quite amusing and adorable." Fleur reassured the red-head. "I zought I would feel differently, but I felt nozing but joy at ze sight of you making 'er laugh."

"I didn't feel jealous at all either when you would smile at her and she would turn the proper color of a tomato. In fact, I really liked it." Ginny spoke in a thoughtful tone. "Is there something wrong with us? Are we crazy?"

"Non." Fleur chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, per'aps. Zis ees not what anyone would call conventional, but we are no more insane zan ze next person."

"She will think we're loony if we even try to bring it up." Ginny groaned.

Fleur raised a challenging eyebrow. "Will she?"

"She'll never go for it."

Ginny didn't believe the words, or maybe she just didn't want to, even as she said them. There was a spark of hope in her tone mixed with apprehension and anticipation.

"Zere ees only one way to find out."

_-End Flashback-_

"I see someone is definitely on the naughty list this year." Bill grinned as he approached the table, effectively pulling Fleur from her thoughts.

Hermione jumped away from the blonde so quickly, you would think the chuckling veela had hurt her.

"You may 'ave a point." Fleur smiled mischievously. "I'm sure someone will stuff my stocking tonight zough."

Bill choked on his fire whiskey, the glass almost slipping from his hand as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny Fleu-"

"Santa isn't the only one coming tonight." Ginny chimed in, wiggling her eyebrows while Hermione just about exploded.

"Who else is coming dear?" Molly asked absentmindedly as she placed the turkey on the table.

"Hermione . . . " Ginny purposely dragged out the moment, enjoying the dread that filled the bookworm's eyes. "'s cat."

"Oh, of course."

If looks could kill, Ginny Weasley and Fleur Delacour would be six feet under right now. They were enjoying this entirely too much and Bill wasn't helping matters at all.

Hermione was just trying to get through Christmas eve and the next morning without any incidents, but her girlfriends were hell bent on playing their little games they so enjoyed torturing her with. Dating one cheeky woman would be enough, but no, she had to overachieve like she did in everything else, and snag TWO shameless witches.

' _They're lucky they're cute.'_ Hermione thought to herself sourly as she eyed the amused women.

"Dinner ready?" Ron yawned as he waltzed into the dining room with Harry in tow , soon followed by the twins.

A nod from Molly was all everyone needed to take their seats while Hermione dumbly stood there, unsure of where to sit.

"We saved you a spot." Ginny looked up at the brunette, patting the seat between her and Fleur.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pair looking entirely too suspicious. She searched for another seat, but every other one was quickly filled before she could even take a step to take it, leaving her with only one option.

"Everything okay Mione?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow across from her. There was a knowing twinkle in his eye that made Hermione want to scream, but instead, she just clamped her mouth shut and nodded her head.

"We won't bite." Fleur put on her most charming smile while Hermione gulped uneasily, moving to sit between the troublesome duo.

"Much." Ginny mumbled under her breath, but it was loud enough for Hermione and Fleur to hear.

A smirk pulled at the corner of Fleur's lips while Hermione glared at the red-head out of the corner of her eye.

"Can you not?" Hermione hissed as Ginny started to fill her plate.

"Not what?" Ginny smiled innocently over at the brunette while her hand made her way to Hermione's thigh beneath the table.

"Ginny." Hermione tried to sound menacing, but it came out weak at the end when the star chaser tightened her grip, squeezing firmly enough to let her intentions known.

Fleur raised an eyebrow, smirk firmly still in place as she enjoyed the little show, but made a point to not look too interested.

Hermione felt herself heating up under Ginny's touch and Fleur's gaze. That damned smile the veela wore and that familiar grip the red-head had on her thigh would always be her undoing. The unbeatable combination is what got her into her current circumstances to begin with.

_-Flashback-_

When Hermione had heard that Ginny had snagged a date with Fleur Delacour, she had been confused by the emotions that bombarded her. She felt happy for both women, but oddly jealous at the same time. She wasn't sure who she was jealous of though.

She had harbored a crush on Ginny since Hogwarts. It started when Ginny broke Draco's nose for calling her a filthy mud-blood. She had never seen someone so strong willed and unapologetic in their beliefs. It was love at first punch.

After that incident, the red-head was always by her side while the boys were busy with whatever trouble they were getting themselves mixed into. Ginny never hesitated to get into a fist fight over her, was there to listen when Ron and Harry couldn't be bothered, and made her laugh at whatever miserable situation Hermione found herself in. She was also one of the few people who could get her to break away from her studies in favor of a nice walk around the lake. She was so strong and determined. She stood toe to toe with all of her brothers, could out prank George and Fred when she put her mind to it, and beat just about everyone at quidditch. Even Harry. What wasn't there to admire?

Ginny was impressive to say the least. Right after graduating from Hogwarts, she was recruited to her dream team, the Holyhead Harpies, and quickly worked her way up. Within two seasons, she had gone from being a rookie forced to sit on the bench and watch, to a star player.

She had also grown exceptionally beautiful. With her slim, athletic build, paired with her long, bright red locks and her undeniable charm, she was highly sought after. Being a celebrity helped she supposed, but Hermione doubted her friend would have any trouble finding a date even if she hadn't become a star player on a quidditch team.

Ginny oozed confidence and was so care free. Her laughter was contagious, her smile like a ray of sunshine, and her eyes always had a twinkle in them. It was as if Ginny was in on some joke that no one else knew, but you so badly wanted to be clued in.

On the other hand, Hermione had also had a crush on Fleur Delacour since the triwizard tournament her fourth year.

When Hermione first laid eyes on the veela, she thought she hated her. The way she breezed into a room like she owned the place, how she seemed to look right though Hermione when the champion decided to acknowledge she existed, bothered Hermione.

Every time Fleur happened to be in Hermione's vicinity, the bookworm would immediately grow nervous. The veela's mere presence unnerved and irritated her. Her adolescent mind couldn't put two and two together, so she wrote Fleur off. She even made fun of the gorgeous woman with Ginny.

Looking back now, it was obvious that they both had a crush on the veela. Once they all graduated, Fleur would show up to more family events with Bill. Hermione and Ginny assumed it meant they were together, but it turned out they were best friends.

When Hermione actually got to talk to the veela, she found she was quite intelligent. She often challenged Hermione's views in civil debates that would go for hours while the rest of the Weasley's dozed off. Her silver tongue and sharp wit, something overlooked by so many people, far outweighed her near perfect looks.

Fleur was brilliant at curse breaking, the top of her field actually, and was in line to run her clan. She had a laugh that was so soft and melodic and that smile. That smile made Hermione's knees buckle every time it was directed at her.

Naturally, when Ginny finally found out her brother wasn't dating Fleur and had no interest in her, the red-head swooped in and asked for a date.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Hermione. They were both amazing witches that had plenty to offer a partner. Anyone would be lucky to have either one of them. Of course, two women such as them would gravitate to each other.

Knowing that didn't make Hermione feel better though. She felt like she had been left behind, stranded in the cold, forced to look into a window where she saw a happy couple in a warm house while she shivered in the snow. She just wanted in.

She chalked it up to missing both of her friends who honestly had done nothing to make her feel excluded. They still went for coffee regularly and always included her in their plans, but it felt as if something was missing except for when they attended the Hogwarts reunion with her.

Sure, she had been embarrassed when they kept telling everyone that they were both her dates, but she felt as if she had been let into the house. She got to warm up a bit before being thrown back out in the cold. Hermione wished she could just put her finger on what was making her feel this way and why the feeling intensified after the ball, but she couldn't. It was driving her mad.

She was currently sulking at home, mulling over these confusing thoughts that seldom left her mind while her friends were out on yet another date. Imagine her surprise when there was a knock on her front door and she found the pair standing outside.

"Ginny?" Hermione blinked dumbly at the sheepish looking couple. "Fleur? What are you two doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on a date."

"Oui. We are." Fleur shifted her eyes over to Ginny with an odd glint in her icy stare.

"We were just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by." Ginny quickly spoke up, putting on her best smile. "Mind if we come in for a spot of tea?"

"N-no. Of course not." Hermione shook her head as she stepped back to let the women in.

She furrowed her brow as they passed, both giving her an interesting look before she closed the door. She was completely confused as to why they would stop by her flat when they were supposed to be at a nice restaurant or drinking at a pub. This definitely wasn't something one should do on a date.

She tried to push the thought from her mind as she busied herself with pouring her guests some tea.

When she came to bring them their drinks, she paused in her steps when she found them sitting on opposite sides of the couch, leaving only the middle open for her. Shouldn't they be sitting together?

"Here you go." Hermione mumbled as she handed them their drinks, receiving a soft merci from Fleur and thanks from Ginny before she awkwardly took her seat between them. "So, um . . ." Hermione cleared her throat when she noticed both of them eyeing her, showing no real interest in their beverages. "What brings you to my neighborhood?"

Ginny and Fleur shared a look that was full of apprehension, hope, and excitement all mixed into one. It looked like they were having a silent conversation, further perplexing the brunette.

"Ginny?" Hermione pressed.

"Well . . ." Ginny placed down her tea on the coffee table before turning her body towards her friend. "It's kind of complicated."

"You, actually." Fleur answered for the red-head who shot the veela an amused look.

Ginny thought they were going to be more tactful with Hermione, but Fleur, despite her being the more delicate one, went straight for the kill.

Hermione shifted her gaze to the blonde on her left, her brow raising as her mind filled with a million more questions. "Me?"

"Oui." Fleur nodded her head, scooting a little closer to the brilliant witch as she bit her full lower lip and smiled that damned smile that turned Hermione to mush.

"I don't think I understand." Hermione mumbled, shifting her gaze uneasily to Ginny. Her friend couldn't possibly appreciate her date smiling at Hermione like that.

Fleur wanted to roll her eyes at the bookworm's expert deflection. She had purposely put on a flirty smile, but Hermione was quick to turn her attention away when her amber eyes drifted down to Fleur's lips. It was endearing, but downright frustrating when she wanted to broach a subject that was a little on the risqué side with her friend.

"'Ow can we put zis?" Fleur mumbled, tapping her index finger to her chin in thought.

Ginny floundered for a moment and Fleur looked equally lost. They had gone over how to approach this subject a thousand times since that night a week ago, but all of their carefully laid out plans flew out the window when they were in the presence of the brilliant witch. How did one go about trying to get your best mate into being in a throuple with you?

"There's no easy way to go about this, is there?" Ginny grumbled as she leaned back on the couch.

"Go about what?" Hermione asked. "You're both acting odd."

"'Ermione . . ." Fleur cleared her throat when Ginny gave her a look that said _'you try.' "_ Do you believe zat you can be infatuated with more zan one person? Zat you 'ave enough of yourself to give to two?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ginny inwardly groaned. When she and Fleur had discussed this over dinner, she knew Hermione might be a little difficult to get on board with the idea of what they were proposing. Hermione was a woman of logic, mostly. When it came to matters of the heart, she could be ditzy. A word she would never dare to call Hermione to her face, unless she wanted to be hexed to next week.

If they were going to get Hermione on board with this, the hardest part would probably be getting the prodigy to understand. She was going to have to go a different route, because Fleur's way didn't seem to be getting through to Hermione.

"When you found out Fleur and I were going on a date, how did you feel?" Ginny asked with a tilt of her head.

"Happy, of course." Hermione answered a little too quickly. "You're both amazing and I think you're a great match. Honestly."

"You seemed disappointed too though." Ginny pressed.

Hermione's cheeks heated up at being called out for something she thought she had hidden well. Was she that obvious? "Disappointed? Not at all."

"I 'eard differently." Fleur replied softly. "You know, you can tell us 'ow you're really feeling 'Ermione. I like to zink we 'ave become good friends zese last couple of years."

"I wasn't disappointed." Hermione replied stubbornly. "I was just . . . taken by surprise. That's all."

"But you just said, you thought we would make a great couple." Ginny retorted, showing Hermione the holes in her flimsy defense. "So, why would you be surprised?"

"I, well . . ." Hermione floundered for a response, but she came up blank, further infuriating her. "Why are you asking me these things? What are you getting at?"

"You see . . ." Ginny sighed, shooting Fleur a glance before she inched her hand towards her long-time friend's knee. She was about to take a big risk, but fortune did favor the bold and words weren't getting through to the bookworm. "We've been talking a lot." She paused while she moved her hand to grip Hermione's thigh firmly enough for the bookworm to understand it wasn't a friendly touch. "About you."

"I-I'm not following." Hermione gulped, looking down to her thigh with bright red cheeks, but she didn't pull away from the touch. She glanced over to Fleur whose eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Ginny initiating contact with her like that. She had been worried about how Ginny would react to Fleur looking at her the way she had before and equally concerned about how Fleur would react to Ginny touching her like this, but they both seemed to like it?

"We 'ave a common interest." Fleur's gaze flickered back up to confused gold. It was now or never she supposed. There was no easy way to broach this subject, but if they didn't do this now, then it would feel as if Hermione was joining their relationship and would be a third wheel, but that's not what they wanted. They wanted equality. "We 'ave felt as eef somezing ees missing and weren't sure what eet was. Zat changed after your reunion."

"The reunion? What happened at the-"

"Hermione, you know what happened at the reunion." Ginny frowned. "There is something going on and I think you feel it too."

"Feel what?" Hermione threw up her hands. "I can't make heads or tails of anything when you two are speaking in bloody riddles."

"We want you Mione." Ginny put it bluntly. She knew they would talk themselves in circles if they kept dancing around the subject instead of approaching it head on.

Hermione sat there, her mouth hanging open as she floundered with this new information. They wanted her?

"I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember." Ginny continued on when she saw Hermione wasn't going to respond. "Ever since we were kids, I've admired this infuriatingly bright witch. Why do you think I broke Draco's nose?"

"Because he's bloody annoying." Hermione mumbled.

A laugh slipped from Ginny's lips. "That is true, but it was for you. I couldn't stand the thought of someone like Malfoy thinking they were better than someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You're even more stubborn than me. You do the right thing, even if it's not the popular decision to make. You don't let others deter you from your mission and have a heart of gold. No one else cared about house elves or bothered to try to change the laws, but there you were in fourth year, making badges and passing them out, even when people mocked you. Now, look at you. Next in line to be the minster of magic, but you turn it down in favor of working in the creatures department, ensuring everyone gets equal rights. You're intimidating and-"

"Intimidating?" Hermione mimicked the word in disbelief.

"And bloody hell." Ginny groaned as she looked Hermione up and down. "Look at you 'Mione. You're gorgeous. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember, but have never had the courage to tell you."

"I 'ave also admired you since ze tournament." Fleur chimed in before Hermione could reply to Ginny's confession as she scooted so close, her thighs were touching the stunned brunette's. "Do you remember 'ow you used to glare at me whenever I would walk into a room?" Fleur smiled to herself while Hermione shook her head.

"I had no idea that I-"

"You did eet every single time." Fleur laughed lightly. "I adored eet and would sometimes complain just to earn myself anozer scazing look from the terrifying 'Ermione Granger. I was so delighted when I became best friends wiz Bill and attended events at ze Borough. Alzough, I could 'ave gone wizout 'earing ze Phlegm joke." Fleur narrowed her eyes at Hermione and the red-head who was trying to hide her laugh. "Eet eesn't funny."

"Not at all." Ginny agreed with a condescending smile.

"We didn't-" Hermione started to defend herself feebly, but Fleur just waved her off.

"Eet ees fine. I 'ave 'eard worse. Ze point ees, I was 'appy to finally get to 'ave a real conversation wiz you. Boz of you." Fleur looked to Ginny with a light smile before turning back to Hermione. "I'm fascinated by you 'Ermione. You 'ave so much knowledge een zat 'ead of yours and I 'ave always enjoyed our late night debates. No one 'as ever admired me for what ees een my 'ead. People are usually so distracted by my looks zat zey never bozer to question what I am zinking. You're not like everyone else zough."

"I wouldn't say-"

"I've become enamored wiz you." Fleur continued on while Hermione turned redder by the moment. "You're ze most enchanting creature I 'ave ever come upon and could spend all day picking your brain. I would be lying eef I said I'm content wiz just being your friend."

"So . . . " Hermione spoke slowly as she tried to piece together this puzzle. So much was being thrown at her in such a short span of time, it was making her head spin. She couldn't make head or tails of what they were getting at. Did they decide they both would rather date her and were making her decide between the pair? "Are you asking me to choose between you?" Hermione asked, her amber eyes shifting from amused brown to twinkling blue.

"Non." Fleur shook her head, her smile stretching as she leaned in. "We boz want to 'ave you and each ozer."

"So, you want a threesome then?" Hermione growled, her temper rising as she started to put the pieces together. They wanted to use her for some fun? Then what? Just go back to leaving Hermione out in the cold?

"No, no." Ginny held up her hands when she saw that familiar anger bubbling beneath the surface of her mate's skin. She knew Hermione would resort to anger at some point and misunderstand despite their confessions. "Well, I mean, a threesome would be nice."

Hermione looked like she was about to slap the chaser who immediately regretted her lack of tact.

"No, what I'm saying, we're saying is . . . " Ginny looked hopeless with her puppy dog eyes directed at Fleur screaming for help.

"We want you to be equal een zis." Fleur put on her best reassuring smile while the cogs in Hermione's head furiously spun, frantically trying to catch up with what was happening. "Eef you will 'ave us, we want a relationship."

"We complete each other Mione." Ginny pressed when Hermione didn't lash out a second time. "I don't want to give either of you up and I think we all like each other. We could have something really special. I can't say it will be easy, but I think it's worth exploring."

"I still don't think I-"

Fleur let out a huff. Hermione was thinking herself in circles, like she always did, and they weren't going to get anywhere going this route. Clearly, words weren't getting through to Hermione so she decided actions would speak louder.

The veela gently, but firmly gripped Hermione's chin with her thumb and index finger, turning Hermione's head in her direction as she leaned in and captured the brunette's lips in a slow, deep kiss that knocked the wind out of the brilliant witch.

Fleur was only a little surprised when Hermione didn't pull away, which she could have easily done, and slap her. Instead, Hermione sat there frozen for a moment as the gears in her head went from working in overdrive to not moving at all in a matter of seconds.

When the veela noticed the lack of movement, she went to pull away, afraid she had made a horrible mistake and ruined everything. Her worries were short lived, because a couple of seconds later, the brunette subtly leaned into her.

A fresh course of adrenaline shot through Fleur's entire body as Hermione started moving her shockingly soft lips in time with her own. She had always wondered if Hermione would be a timid kisser and she was pleasantly surprised by the bookworm's skills. The ex-prefect had always been an overachiever and it showed.

Hermione easily matched her speed and didn't shy away when Fleur briefly ran her tongue over the brunette's lower lip. In fact, it seemed to excite the brilliant witch who responded by lightly biting Fleur's lower lip. Fleur made sure to take note of that.

Everything was becoming hazy as Fleur idly thought that the bookworm tasted like honey and found the taste addicting. Any tiny bit of doubt she could have possibly had about this arrangement was erased when she felt that witty mouth melt into her own. This was definitely the right to move to make.

Hermione was equally shocked that she couldn't bring herself to fight those voluptuous lips as she closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of Fleur Delacour's lips against her own and Ginny's hand gripping her thigh in a way that made her want to squirm.

Something like this should make her uncomfortable. It wasn't proper or anything she would normally do, but she could hardly think about what was appropriate with Fleur Delacour devouring her mouth so sinfully while Ginny stroked her inner thigh.

She felt Fleur move her hand from her chin to the back of her neck, pulling her in closer, but before Hermione could get too into the kiss, another hand cupped her cheek and turned her head away from Fleur.

Hermione wasn't even able to comprehend what was happening until she felt another pair of lips, not as full, but just velvety as Fleur's press urgently against hers. While the other kiss was slow and sensual, this one was so rough and passionate, it made Hermione's gasp into the chaser's mouth.

She could feel all of the years of pent-up desire Ginny concealed in her smoldering kiss. It was as if every emotion Ginny had kept hidden from her was all coming to the surface and erupting all at once. It was overwhelming, but exciting. She had longed to close the gap between them so many times when they were face to face during their sleepovers. She often wondered how Ginny would kiss her, as well as Fleur, and she was not disappointed.

They were both so different, but perfect in their own way. She loved the slow intensity Fleur had kissed her with and equally enjoyed the fierce need she felt emanating from Ginny's every movement and touch.

The way Ginny was gripping her thigh, pulling Hermione closer to her demandingly, as if the brunette was the only thing keeping her grounded was dizzying. Then she felt those full lips from before press against the nape of her neck so sweetly while Ginny threatened to consume her. She felt like she was burning, but she oddly wanted to. She had never felt something so euphoric and all-consuming before.

Hermione didn't know she was capable of feeling so many emotions at once. The contrast between the two witches was startling, but not unwelcome. Could she really engage in something like this? Well, she supposed she already was, and the longer Ginny and Fleur kissed her, the more any objections she could possibly have slipped from her mind.

As she contemplated how this was possible, Ginny pulled away while Hermione opened hazy eyes to see Fleur leaning over her and kissing Ginny right in front of her face. The sight should stir negative emotions within her, or at least Hermione thought it would, but instead, it left her with a burning in the pit of her stomach.

The flame was fanned when Ginny ran her hand further up Hermione's thigh while she tangled her other hand in gorgeous blonde locks. Bright red was mixing with golden hair and it was one of the most beautiful things Hermione had ever seen. The soft sighs Fleur emitted while Ginny gripped Hermione firmly were enough to make the brunette clench the edge of the couch so tightly her knuckles turned white.

It felt like an agonizingly pleasurable eternity before the two witches pulled apart and sat back, giving her the same questioning, uncertain, yet hopeful look.

"Well?"

_-End Flashback-_

"You better be behaving yourself over there." Molly warned her daughter when she saw Hermione looking a tad uncomfortable.

Hermione jumped at the unexpected voice breaking through her memory that had her blushing while Ginny snickered.

"Why do you always think it's me?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. "Mione is the real trouble maker."

Molly narrowed her eyes at her daughter, giving her yet another warning look. "I don't believe that for one second. You be nice to her."

"Give Hermione some credit mum." Bill jumped in with that mischievous grin of his. "I'm sure she can handle Ginny."

"I would wager she could handle Fleur too." Ginny chimed in while Fleur almost dropped her regal façade and nearly spat out her champagne. It would seem Ginny was ahead in their little game tonight.

"Don't go dragging Fleur into this too." Arthur scolded his youngest.

"Merci Arthur." Fleur put on a fake charming smile while Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, 'Ermione." The blonde tsked when she saw some cranberry sauce sitting on the side of her girlfriend's mouth. "You 'ave cranberry on your mouth. 'Ere, let me."

Before Hermione could even attempt to wipe the cranberry sauce from the side of her mouth, the soft pad of Fleur's index finger swiped over the liquid. In a horrifying turn of events, she brought that same digit to her lips and sucked the red liquid off slowly. "So good." Fleur practically moaned as she pulled the finger from her mouth. "Molly, you must tell me what you put een eet."

Hermione and Ginny could only sit there slack jawed at the show that had been put on and when they shook themselves from their stupor, they found Ron and Harry staring at the veela with wide eyes.

A collective yelp could be heard from the boys as Hermione and Ginny kicked them in the shins under the table in unison.

"Oi!" Ron growled.

"Don't be a perv." Hermione hissed.

"You're one to talk." Ron grumbled while Harry had the good sense to look ashamed.

Fleur gave her girlfriends a smug smile. "'E 'as a point, you know."

/

"Do I _have_ to share a room with them mum?" Ginny groaned as she trudged up the stairs to go to bed with her back to Molly, the grin on her face betraying her question.

"Well, where else are they supposed to sleep?" The stout older woman huffed at the bottom of the steps. "They boys' room? That would hardly be appropriate. Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you."

"But Hermione snores." Ginny whined.

Hermione whipped around to glare at the chaser. "I do NOT!"

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly yelled while Ginny giggled to herself.

"She ees going to make you pay for zat one." Fleur whispered to the witch who seemed to have a death wish tonight while Hermione stomped up to the room ahead of them.

"I think we can find a way to make her forgive us and fill her with some Christmas spirit." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows while Fleur scoffed.

"We will see about zat."

Ginny grinned as she entered the room and saw Hermione getting ready to undress. "Alone at last." She went to pull the brunette into her arms, but was promptly pushed away

"Oh no, you're not getting anything tonight. You're sleeping on the floor. _Both_ of you." Hermione growled, glaring over at Fleur who was looking entirely too smug.

"Moi!?" Fleur put a hand to her chest in mock surprise. "What did I do? She was ze one who-"

"You're just as bad as her, if not worse." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the heiress, redirecting her glare to Ginny when she started to chuckle to herself.

"'Ermione-"

Fleur started to try to appease her ruffled girlfriend, but Hermione turned her back to the pair and turned off the lights before crawling into bed. She made a point to keep her back turned to them as she crossed her arms.

"Awe, come on. We were just having some fun." Ginny frowned as she tried to follow Hermione onto the bed, but was promptly shoved off the side. "Oi!" Ginny cried out as she hit the ground with a loud thud, causing Fleur to erupt into a fit of laughter. "You try dealing her when she's like this." Ginny grumbled at Fleur.

"She would never do such a zing to moi." Fleur flipped her hair as she confidently approached the bed. "'ermione." Fleur purred as she slowly crawled over to the prodigy. "Don't be upset wiz us chérie. You are just too cute when you are embarrassed."

"Bugger off." Hermione grumbled.

"You truly don't want us een bed wiz you tonight?"

"No, I don't want you two een bed wiz me tonight." Hermione shot over her shoulder, mocking the foreigner's accent in a way that made Ginny snicker.

"Fine." Fleur shrugged. "'Ave eet your way zen. Ginny." Fleur spoke over her shoulder as she stood up. "Will you 'elp me out of zese restricting clozes?"

"Happily." Ginny grinned as she jumped up from the floor and approached the blonde.

Hermione's ears pricked when she heard the sound of fabric hitting the ground, but she grit her teeth, doing her best to keep her eyes planted on the boring wood in front of her. The task became increasingly difficult when the telltale sound of the two kissing reached the prodigy's ears.

"This little plan of yours isn't going to work." Hermione huffed.

Neither of her girlfriend's responded and continued on as if Hermione hadn't said anything so she proceeded to cover her head with a pillow to block out the sounds of their lips clashing. Not one minute after Hermione did that, she heard a crash that made her snap the pillow off of her only to find little trinkets from the desk discarded on the floor, clearly knocked to the ground by one of her troublesome partners.

Hermione had to do her best to cling to her anger when she saw both gorgeous witches stripped down to their lacy lingerie, Fleur in black and Ginny in dark green. Ginny had Fleur up on the dresser, pressed firmly between the veela's thighs as the chaser gripped Fleur's tight rear in both hands.

Hermione bit her lower lip when she saw how Ginny's fingertips dug into Fleur's soft skin and how Fleur moved into the touch. The way Ginny's small muscles moved beneath the smooth skin on her back was mesmerizing.

It wasn't long until perfectly manicured nails raked down the quidditch stars back, leaving red angry trails in their wake. Hermione shuddered at the sight, knowing the feeling of those nails digging into her back so well at this point that she felt a phantom tingle go down her spine.

"Nope." Hermione spoke more to herself than the other occupants in the room. "Not happening."

An excited gasp slipped from Fleur's mouth as Ginny yanked the blonde to the edge of the desk and moved her attention the veela's neck. That damned smile that would always be Hermione's demise made its way to Fleur's cocky mouth, a knowing glint shining in sapphire eyes as Fleur gripped red-locks in her hand and locked eyes with the brunette who was desperately clinging to what little restraint she had left.

"Merde." Fleur sighed and threw her head back as Ginny kissed her way down Fleur's chest, biting on any piece of flesh she could wrap her mouth around as she carefully dropped to her knees.

It wasn't until Ginny unceremoniously yanked off Fleur's panties and buried her head between the veela's thighs that Hermione realized the heiress left her heels on.

' _Bloody hell.'_ Hermione inwardly groaned when Fleur dug the heel of her stiletto into Ginny's back who seemed to equally appreciate the treatment, that is if her hum was anything to go by.

Hermione was gripping the blanket now, doing her best to keep herself attached to the fabric, but the task became almost impossible when Fleur started moaning. It should be illegal for anyone to sound so alluring in the throes of passion. No one had any business looking like a Greek goddess when their hair was a hot mess and their cheeks were flushed.

"Okay, maybe I was a little brash earlier." Hermione squeaked out feebly when Fleur arched her back and tightened her grip on Ginny's hair, bringing the chaser in closer to her.

"Oh?" Fleur managed to get out through pants. "I zought you-" Another heavenly moan ripped from Fleur's chest when Ginny twirled her tongue just right. "Don't want our company. Unless . . ."

"Yeah, you-" Ginny turned her head, but Fleur was quick to snap it back into place and dug her heel in a little harder into the athlete.

"Your smart mouz got us into zis mess."

Fleur jumped a little when Ginny bit her inner thigh. "Valid." Ginny mumbled before resuming her previous ministrations.

"I bloody take it back." Hermione groaned.

Fleur could feel Ginny smirk into her skin as she flicked her tongue in a way that made the curse breaker moan. The red-head was entirely too good at that.

"Are you saying you're, merde Ginny." Fleur bit her lower lip, throwing her head back as Ginny inserted two fingers into her. She lost her train of thought for a moment as her fiery girlfriend picked up her speed. Ginny knew the veela was getting close already and was pulling all the right strings to make it happen even quicker. "Are you saying . . ." Fleur attempted to control her breathing as she looked back to Hermione. "Zat you're sorry?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Hermione mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably in bed.

"What a shame." Fleur smirked before turning her attention to the witch bringing her closer to the edge. "Right zere." Fleur moaned out, moving her hips closer to Ginny while her free hand gripped the edge of the desk to steady herself.

"Alright, alright." Hermione threw up her hands when she saw Fleur getting so close. "You bloody win." She finally caved in and apologized in an act of desperation as she observed Fleur's knuckles turning white from the effort to hold back."I'm sorry."

It was at that moment Fleur hit her climax and slammed her back against the wall while her entire body vibrated. Her skin was practically glowing as she cried out and slapped the desk with the palm of her hand while her other one dug into brilliant red locks. Hermione could only watch on in awe of the entire spectacle. It was almost poetic watching the veela tumble over the edge into oblivion. Hermione doubted she would ever tire of seeing it.

It took a moment for Fleur to come back down to earth, but eventually Ginny pulled away with a self-satisfied smile, looking at Hermione with a gleam in her light brown eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't know if I heard you correctly with Fleur's thighs crushing my head. Did Hermione Granger just apologize?"

"Sod off." Hermione sounded weaker than she would have liked to.

Fleur raised an amused eyebrow as she caught her breath. "'Ave you changed your mind again?"

"N-no!"

Ginny looked like the cat who ate the canary as she got up from her knees and made her way to the edge of the bed. "What's that saying about pride again?" She grinned as she crawled her way on top of the brunette and straddled her waist.

"You don't know any quotes about pride." Hermione mumbled absentmindedly as those skilled fingertips ghosted up her sides and hers instinctually reached up to grip the chaser's hips.

"I always was bloody awful at studying." Ginny breathed out before closing the distance between them and capturing Hermione's lips in a heated kiss.

The sweet, undeniable taste of Fleur still lingered on Ginny's lips and made Hemione's head spin as Ginny devoured her mouth. The athlete's lips were demanding but delicate at the same time as Hermione sighed contentedly into the kiss. It was an anomaly, but it perfectly suited the chaser.

Before Hermione could get too invested in the kiss, Ginny pulled away, biting her swollen lower lip as nimble hands made their way up Hermione's arms, guiding them above her head, ready to restrain the brilliant witch. Hermione looked confused for a moment until her golden eyes flashed dangerously. It was the only warning Ginny got before Hermione twisted her hips and had the red-head pinned beneath her instead.

A grin overtook the chaser's face, a pleasurable shiver shimmying down her spine when she saw that predatory look in the ex-prefect's eyes. Many wrote Hermione off as frigid and a bore, but she knew if the brunette was properly provoked, the real Hermione came out to play. Hermione's true self was anything but boring. You just had to peel through some layers to get to the lion lying in wait to pounce and attack.

As if to prove that point, Hermione grabbed Ginny by the straps of her bra and yanked her upper body up to pull her into another smoldering kiss in another exciting display of dominance. She didn't hold back as she bit down hard on Ginny's lower lip and tugged. She never had to hold back with the quidditch star. Whatever she threw at Ginny, she could would take, and Hermione loved her for it. She didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't when she was with the red-head and it was the same with the veela that approached from behind.

Hermione let out a soft hiss when those manicured nails gripped her dark brown locks and yanked. The bookworm was forced away from Ginny, her neck bent back a bit as steely blue eyes looked into her own.

"I believe ze saying ees 'pride always comes before ze fall.'" Fleur smirked as she leaned down to kiss Hermione softly. It was quite the contrast to the tight grip pulling at her hair and keeping her in place.

Ginny snickered as she gripped the hem of Hermione's shirt and nibbled on the ex-prefect's collar bone who was already putty in their hands.

Fleur followed Ginny's lead and relinquished her hold on Hermione's soft hair in favor of helping Ginny get Hermione's clothing off. They had been as well behaved as could be expected all day and had been denied Hermione's touch for far too long. They could hardly be held responsible for their actions anymore.

Hermione lifted her arms, just as eager as her girlfriends to get the offending clothing off of her. The two witches worked in tandem, making short work of the task. Before the shirt even hit the ground, Fleur and Ginny were already back on her, their lips and hands everywhere.

Ginny was digging her teeth into the skin just above Hermione's full chest with one hand gripping her hip and the other palming her breast. Meanwhile, Fleur made her way onto the bed on her knees, molding her body perfectly to Hermione's back, but still towering a six inches above the bookworm.

Hermione involuntarily shivered when she felt the veela's warm bare skin and full chest press into her back. Her pink lips diligently sucked on the pulse point of Hermione's neck while her hand slid smoothly down Hermione's firm stomach. Goosebumps followed the path of that devious hand inching closer to Hermione's pants.

With a simple snap of her thumb and index finger, Fleur had Hermione's button to her jeans undone. A soft sigh came from Hermione's lips when she felt those soft fingertips dip into the hem of her lingerie while Ginny tightened her grip.

"Bloody hell." Hermione moaned out when Fleur slipped two fingers into her.

The brunette's head became fuzzy as the lines started to blur once more. It felt like every inch of Hermione's body was being worshipped by the two stunning witches. There was no patch of skin that went unappreciated by the pair. Each touch and kiss was purposeful and brought her closer to the precipice.

It was all a blur as dexterous fingers slowly coaxed Hermione into a trance. Fleur always knew how to play the witty witch like an instrument. Each stroke of her fingers evoked a sound from the Gryffindor that she didn't know she was capable of producing.

Not one to be outdone, Ginny snapped off Hermione's bra before she wrapped her mouth around a nipple, scraping her teeth across the surface while her tongue flicked the hardened bud. A soft moan from the ex-prefect was her reward while Fleur tangled her hand in dark locks.

Hermione was balancing somewhere between heaven and hell while the two witches worked their dark magic on her. The contrast between the two women would never cease to amaze the prodigy.

Ginevra Weasley was a forest fire, threatening to burn everything in her path to the ground. Her lips left a scorching trail in her wake, her direction changing with a sublte shift in the breeze. A simple touch from the chaser was all it took for her to spark and ignite the flames that would consume them all. Once the fire was started, it was nearly impossible to extinguish it.

Fleur, on the other hand, was the ocean. Beautiful, but tempestuous and unpredictable. She was rhythmic and smooth like waves washing onto the shore, bringing Hermione close to release with gentle strokes. The next moment, she had her hand on the Hermione's upper back, pressing her closer to the flames while she impatiently tugged off the brunette's pants.

The veela was always seemingly calm, but beneath the surface were riptides that would surely drag you under if you weren't careful. Her gaze would go from soft to demanding in the blink of an eye. It was enthralling. Few knew what laid at the bottom of those depths and Hermione was happy to go under if it meant she got to swim in the waters if only for a little while.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was drowning or burning at this point as Ginny laid back with her to comply with Fleur's demands. She didn't really care at this point as she trailed languid kisses down Ginny's subtle abs before her tongue darted out to briefly backtrack and run up the long line up the middle of her stomach.

"Merlin Mione." Ginny hissed, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head at the feeling.

Hermione smiled to herself, kissing over to just below Ginny's ribs. It was always the chaser's weak spot and made the strong witch crack every time. She scraped her teeth over the soft skin, causing Ginny to arch her back into the touch while Fleur all but ripped Hermione's panties off. She had waited long enough.

Hermione kissed her way to Ginny's lower stomach, biting along the way on her downward path while Fleur gripped Hermione's hip and Ginny frantically ripped off her own lingerie. The veela had the good sense to wait for Hermione to at least reach her destination before she unceremoniously reentered the brunette from behind.

A moan tore from Hermione's mouth at the rough treatment, causing pleasant vibrations to ripple over Ginny's clit while Hermione massaged it with her tongue. The moan was rewarded with nails dragging down from between the brunette's shoulder blades to her lower back.

"Fuck." Ginny groaned as she slapped the headboard when Hermione flicked her tongue just right while she entered the chaser. Ginny was already on the verge of frenzy long before Hermione touched her and now she felt like she was ready to snap at any moment with that witty mouth working its magic on her. It was a shame Hermione Granger used that tongue to cut people down when she was far better at doing this.

Fleur slowed her rhythm when she heard Hermione's muffled moans growing louder. It wouldn't do to let the prodigy come so soon when she had been so difficult earlier. Hermione was a tough nut to crack sometimes, but it was so rewarding when she finally did and Fleur could hardly let Hermione off the hook without torturing her just a little more.

"Fleur." Hermione groaned when the blonde slowed her pace to a tantalizing speed.

"Ees somezing ze matter?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow, the smirk she threw Ginny turning the athlete on even more. Ginny loved how devious the French witch could be.

Hermoine let out a grumble, refusing to beg for the veela like she knew she wanted her to, and decided to take her frustrations out on the red-head beneath her. Instead of calming her own pace, she picked it up, curling her fingers in a way that made Ginny moan.

"Bloody hell." Ginny panted as her head fell back onto the soft pillow, her eyes clenching shut as she buried her hand in thick brown hair. "Don't stop."

Hermione made a move to punish Ginny for Fleur's cruel treatment, but Fleur saw it from a mile away. A firm slap to Hermione's ass was enough to make the ex-prefect jump and double her efforts to bring the red-head tumbling over the edge. Fleur wanted a show and despite Hermione's more spiteful side, she couldn't deny the two women anything.

All it took was one more firm lick and rough thrust from the bookworm to finally make Ginny come undone. Her body shook, her chest lifting off the bed as wild blue eyes gazed down at her and diligent fingers continued to penetrate her, prolonging the orgasm. Her stomach muscles clenched as she cried out, gripping the sheet tightly in one hand while the other one was wrapped up in soft hair.

Hermione had barely eased Ginny down from her orgasm before a gentle, yet firm grip pulled her back up to a sitting position. Fleur was seemingly pleased with Hermione's performance and had her hand splayed out across Hermione's throat, tilting the prodigy's head back so she could capture the witty witch's lips in a demanding kiss

Ginny didn't give herself much time to recover before she sat up and placed her fingers on Hermione's clit while Fleur pressed a third finger into her, picking her speed back up to reward the Gryffindor for her efforts.

A moan ripped from Hermione's chest where Ginny was currently digging her teeth into while Fleur swallowed it, muffling the sound. Hermione honestly couldn't tell whose hand or fingers belonged to who at this point. The feeling was overwhelming and she was growing closer to her peak at an alarming pace.

She clenched Ginny between her thighs as she felt that familiar burning and pressure in the pit of her stomach building. She felt like a volcano, ready to erupt at any moment with the two of them working in tandem. She liked to think she had the restraint to hold back so she could prolong the pleasure, but it was a losing battle when deft fingers inched their way up her throat and replaced Fleur's mouth.

Hermione dutifully and greedily took the long digits of Fleur's index and middle finger into her mouth in a way that made Fleur moan. The imagery was enough to almost make the other two witches orgasm again on the spot and spurred them into rougher treatment.

Hermione was a lost cause now as Fleur effortlessly slipped her fingers out of her mouth. She knew it and so did they. There was no way to obstruct the impending orgasm that ripped through her entire body.

She moaned into Fleur's merciful mouth that would take everything Hermione had to offer and wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders. She needed something to cling to, to keep her grounded, as she rode out the powerful orgasm that never seemed to end.

Eventually, both witches slowed their movements. Fleur's lips left a lingering kiss on Hermione's mouth while Ginny eased her ministrations to gentle nibbles and soft kisses she trailed over the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Merlin." Hermione panted, letting out a shudder when Fleur exited her.

"Aren't you happy you didn't make us sleep on the floor?" Ginny smiled into the brunette's collar bone while Fleur smirked to herself.

"I still could." Hermione growled, but there was no malice in her words as Ginny laid back down with Hermione on top of her.

Fleur made her own way to the side of her girlfriends, running her fingers through soft brown strands. "Zere ees zat pride again."

Hermione turned her head on the laughing chaser's shoulder to send a halfhearted glare at the veela. "Very funny."

"Not as funny as Fleur orgasming to you apologizing." Ginny replied cheekily, her chest shaking more violently as her laughter increased.

Fleur sent a wink in the pair's direction with a smug smile. "I told you I would get my stocking stuffed tonight."

Hermione's face turned red, glaring heatedly at the cocky blonde. "Honestly, you two are insufferable."


End file.
